The invention relates to an indirect gas cooler, in which the gas, for example compressed charge air for an internal combustion engine is cooled by means of a liquid, the air cooler being constructed from stacked pairs of plates with fins which are arranged in between, and being arranged in a housing, into which the gas flows, flows through the fins and leaves the housing again, said housing being in thermal exchange with the liquid which flows in the plate pairs, can be introduced into the plate pairs via at least one inlet and via plate openings which are aligned in the stack, and can be discharged via at least one outlet by means of other aligned plate openings, and having a ventilating member for discharging entrained air in the liquid.
The described indirect gas cooler was filed recently at the DPMA and was given the reference number DE 10 2014 012 179.8. The ventilating member of the earlier application consists of an inserted small tube.